


I know how hard it is to be the Hero

by draculeanbride



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Handsome Jack being a cutie, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculeanbride/pseuds/draculeanbride
Summary: In which y/n has a moment of weakness and turns to her beloved Jack. Written in a time of melancholy.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader, Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	I know how hard it is to be the Hero

‹‹I need to tell you something, Jack.›› you whispered in his ear, while curling up in his strong and safe arms. You were playing with his chest hair as you two were both laying in your king-sized bed, your favourite place to be when you wanted to escape from the awful reality surrounding you.

Jack turned his head so that he could plant a soft kiss on your forehead and then he looked into your soul with those beautiful heterochromatic eyes.

‹‹You can tell me everything you like, princess.›› he murmured in response, as he tenderly brushed a thumb on your chin.

You paused for a moment, losing yourself in his delicate touch. You thought about how ardently you loved him for always being there for you, always taking care of you whenever you needed help. You had always been the strong person among the people you knew, always the one to lift others up, but never the one who needed to be looked after. But you ached for it, ached for someone to lift the heavy weight you used to carry on your shoulders every single day. You almost started crying at the mere thought of losing Jack, the only one who actually showed you that you could let yourself go into the care of someone else. You held him tighter and gently kissed his neck.

‹‹Thank you. I want to thank you for always being there for me, for being the person I always dreamed of having by my side. Thank you for taking care of me and for never taking my strength for granted. Thank you for doing all you can to cheer me up and to--›› you bluntly said as he suddenly stopped you by putting his index finger on your soft lips. You lifted your head to get a better look of him and saw his sweet gaze on you. He let out a chuckle and hugged you completely, his naked skin coming into contact with your shivering body.

‹‹You don’t need to thank me, kitten. You saved me in every way a person can be saved. And I see it in your eyes, I see the endless struggle you so desperately try to conceal every single day. I see you. I hear you. I know how difficult everything is.›› he assured you while slowly lulling you into his arms. He brushed your hair and kept your head close to his chest. ‹‹And you certainly are the most badass woman I’ve ever encountered in my path.›› he cackled, letting out a sigh. ‹‹But I know how hard it is to be the hero. And how hard it is to let go of all the things people expect of you. I love you, cupcake. I love every single thing about you, especially when you show me your truest self. The person who suffers in silence and never asks for help for how stubborn she is. I love that person most of all. I always have and always will. And I will always be there for her. For you.››

His blue and green eyes turned to look at your lips slowly curving into a smile of gratitude. You breathed in the scent coming from his neck and you rested your head on his shoulder once more. You grabbed his hand and pulled it in front of your lips, gently kissing the surface of his fingers.

‹‹I love you too, Jack.›› you whispered as you felt his warm embrace cuddle you into that endless, wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first AO3 work, hope you guys liked it. So sorry for it being so short, I'm currently in college and I have soooo little time. I plan to write more Jack's stuff as soon as I'm free. This was more of an experiment for my own well-being. I needed this when I wrote it. Please let me know what you think of it! Also, if I made any grammar-related mistakes I apologize, english is not my first language! Feel free to correct me, it'd be of great help <3 Hope you have a great day!


End file.
